


The Sleeping Phoenix

by HeidiErickson (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, An extremely EMO dragon, Anakin just wants everyone he loves to be happy and safe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Arranged Marriage, Daemons, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dragons, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Mutual Pining, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Obi-Wan is so done, Other, Padmé Amidala Lives, Sheev Palpatine wants to destroy everybody's lives, Sheev Palpy is a dragon, Sleeping Beauty AU, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Slow Burn, Star Wars Fairy Tale AU, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HeidiErickson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time in a galaxy far, far away, there lived a lonely boy who lived with his kind Fae-caretakers. </p><p>Friendly but lonely, Angha, or Ani, longs to see the world beyond the secluded valley where he dwells . . .</p><p>When Ani rescues a beautiful princess from a perilous fall, he is unexpectedly thrust onto a quest to find the princess' lost sister, and along the way, he finds a lasting friendship with Princess Padmé, unaware of what destiny lies between them . . .</p><p>Years later, the grown-up Ani reunites with Padmé, and against all odds and obstacles, they fall in love, but their love is more forbidden than any of the laws and principles of all the realms . . .</p><p>Sheev, a Fae-turned-Daevae, plots an uprising against all the realms of Galactia, and his key to the Empire he longs for lies in a boy who he calls the Chosen One . . .</p><p>This is no ordinary fairy tale; this is a tale of destiny, secrets, betrayal, and true love.</p><p>This is the tale of the Sleeping Phoenix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleeping Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all, and thank you for reading my first Star Wars fan fiction!! :-D I'm so excited to be writing this; I love Star Wars, and I LOVE fairy tales!!! So, this Sleeping Beauty/Anidala (Anakin/Padmé) story is going to be fun to write. :-D
> 
> Keep in mind: this is a VERY AU Star Wars/fairy tale story; I have my own take on some parts of the story that are different from the original and the inspiration behind this fanfic (see below). Even the characters are SLIGHTLY different, but I also want to keep them true to their origins, so I will do my best to write them well. :-D You all are VERY welcome to give me all kinds of feedback and suggestions!!! (Just, you know, remember that you're capable of kindness and don't be salty, please. ;-)
> 
> I'd like to thank the person who is behind this: skywxlxer from Tumblr; the photoset the person created inspired me to write a fanfic loosely based on the photoset. :-D You can see it here: http://skywxlxer.tumblr.com/post/142570809540/sleeping-jedi-anidala-au-anakin-as-aurora-aka
> 
> I want to dedicate this fanfic to nightingales-in-my-brain from Tumblr, because the lovely Katherine is the reason I found skywxlxer's photoset in the first place. :-)
> 
> And this chapter is unbeta'd, just so y'all know. You're also welcome to volunteer to be my beta; I would be very happy to have you help me out with my writing!! :-D
> 
> I hope you enjoy this tale!!! :-)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. :-(

_Once upon a time in a galaxy far, far away…_

_There was a powerful, benevolent king and his gentle, wise queen, who just had given birth to a long-desired son…_

_And to celebrate the birth of the prince of Coruscant, King Qui-Gon and Queen Shmi welcomed the entire nations of Naboo, Alderaan, Kashyyyk, and many other benevolent kingdoms to behold the auspicious event. This coronation day would later become one of history’s beloved legends…_

* * *

 “Mama, I’m a bit chilly,” the young girl tugged at her mother’s royal velvet cloak.

“Hush, Padmé,” Jobal nodded sympathetically, “I know. Coruscant is very cool compared to Naboo. But we must be quiet; the king is about to welcome us all.”

Padmé bit back an impatient sigh and hung her head; she did not understand why this day was very important to her parents.

She felt her older sister shift closer to her and take her hand. “I know you’re a little bored right now, Padmé, but Papa said there would be music and dancing. We’ll want to dance, won’t we, sister?” Sola leaned to whisper excitedly in Padmé’s ear.

The very mention of music and dancing made Padmé’s face brighten, and she quickly straightened her spine, ready to be a good girl so that her parents would let her go play after the ceremony.

The king of Coruscant was a very tall man with long brown hair and a short beard, Padmé noticed, and his intense eyes showed pure joy, while his wife stood by his side, beaming as she held a small, white bundle in her arms.

“…And finally, but never the least, we welcome the peaceful realm of Naboo into our land. We thank you for your presence, King Ruwee and Queen Jobal!” King Qui-Gon’s voice boomed through the massive throne room, and a deafening cheer rose up in the crowd once again. Uncertainly, Padmé joined the clapping as she looked up at her parents’ smiling faces. She didn’t understand why they had to clap every time the Coruscant king introduced each king and queen.

“The king and queen of Naboo also would like to make a formal announcement of their own,” King Qui-Gon spoke up, holding up a placating hand with a knowing smile, “You may come forward, my friends.”

Unexpectedly, her mother and father stepped forward, and her father grabbed Padmé’s hand, while her mother’s took Sola’s. Their bodyguards strode dutifully behind them. Trepidation trickled down Padmé’s spine as she saw the Coruscant king and queen’s kind gazes focusing on _her_.

“Qui-Gon, my friend,” Ruwee placed his right hand on Qui-Gon’s left shoulder, and Qui-Gon returned the gesture – it was the symbolic shoulder touch of peace all Nabooians did. “May I introduce you Jobal’s and my promised child, Padmé.” Ruwee let go of Qui-Gon’s shoulder to place his hands on his youngest daughter’s shoulders and nudge her in front of King Qui-Qon.

Confused and secretly terrified, Padmé swallowed and craned her neck to meet the towering king’s intense gaze. But his kind and gentle smile made her a little braver; he did not seem like he wanted to eat her or something.

Instead, Qui-Gon and his queen both knelt down, facing to Padmé’s level. “Princess Padmé,” Queen Shmi greeted her sweetly, “Your parents have been so honorable to bind our nations in a treaty of peace, and that treaty is to be done through the bonds of marriage. Once our son was born, he became your intended. One day, the two of you will be grown up, and rule our kingdoms together in unity and peace.”

Padmé nodded, because that was the polite thing to do, but she did not understand what the queen was babbling about at all.

“Princess Padmé, meet Prince Anakin.” Shmi then leaned forward, turning over her bundle slightly to reveal a tiny, soft baby face. It was a _baby_! Padmé stepped forward curiously; she had never seen a baby up close before.

Wisps of golden red hair covered the pink head, and bright blue eyes peered up at Padmé, intense and searching. A tiny tongue stuck out as the baby smacked his pudgy lips together, and Padmé wrinkled her nose. Sticking out your tongue was very rude!

Fully aware of her own rudeness – and terribly indifferent – Padmé stepped back and narrowed her eyes at Anakin’s blindly proud parents. “I don’t like him – ” She announced much too loudly, earning hushed gasps from the audience behind her. “ _Padmé!_ ” Her parents exclaimed in unison, but Padmé didn’t care, “ – And he’s _ugly_ , too!” She emphasized with her fists planted firmly on her hips.

“Padmé, that’s _enough_ ,” an embarrassed Jobal tugged her back while Ruwee apologized to Qui-Gon and Shmi amidst the awkward chuckles and whispering of the others guests. Unfortunately, Qui-Gon and Shmi seemed to think Padmé was only joking as they laughed softly at Ruwee’s sheepish sympathies, brushing it off with “She’s a child; they always must speak their minds.”

“But, Mama, I’m _serious_ , tell them!” Padmé insisted, pointing at Qui-Gon and Shmi’s amused faces. To her dismay, Jobal only seemed torn between amusement and disappointment as she shook her head, sending Padmé a gentle look of warning. Pouting, Padmé fell silent and looked down at the floor for a moment.

“Now,” Qui-Gon addressed his visitors once again, “Now that we have introduced our son to his betrothed and to you all, allow us to introduce our Fae gift-bearers three, who have brought blessings to bestow upon the prince.”

A small, round-bodied Fae came forward with a crystal box clasped in his hands. He flashed a charming smile at the king and queen and bowed, “Artoo, honored to present to the prince with a gift from Nubia.”

Qui-Gon and Shmi bowed their heads in respect, welcoming their first Fae-giver. Shmi carefully placed her son into his golden crib.

Artoo stepped forward, his deep sapphire cloak shimmering with every movement. Padmé tried to run forward to touch it, but her father held her back, amused at his daughter’s antics. Padmé had never seen a Fae before; they were magical creatures with transparent, glittery wings, and they were not like humans, who had physical anatomies. Faes could take on the form of anything.

Leaning over the crib with the crystal box held over Anakin’s head, Artoo spoke up in a clear, tinkly voice, “And with my gift I bestow upon thee, Prince Anakin,” he proclaimed, “You shall grow with curiosity, and without fear. I give you the gift of flight, for you shall fly faster and higher than any other birds in the sky!”

Sounds of joyous cheers and awed cries filled the room as Artoo bowed to Prince Anakin and the second Fae stepped forward, with a golden chest held in tight, trembling arms.

The second Fae, golden-haired and clearly nervous, flittered past Artoo and nearly stumbled over Anakin’s crib. Several people in the crowd gasped softly, fearing the worst, but the anxious Fae recovered herself quickly, and gently placed the box at the prince’s feet in the crib.

Sighs and coos could be heard through the room as the little prince’s feet could be seen waving up in the air as his hands excitedly grasped at the Fae’s long hair. The Fae giggled and touched the prince’s face before tugging back her curls to rise up and face the audience.

“A-and with m-m-my gift that I…I bestow upon thee,” the golden Fae stammered, her voice shy but strong, “My prince Anakin…” the countless faces staring at her appeared to push her into a frozen silence.

In the corner of Padmé’s eye, she caught Artoo sending the second Fae a pointed, encouraging nod. The gesture seemed to push the poor Fae out of her stupor, and her wan face turned a healthy shade of brown. She cleared her throat and straightened her spine, speaking up once again with courage.

“And with this gift I give thee, Prince Anakin, I give you the emotion of passion. You will know kindness, you will know generosity, and you will know love. I give you the heart of a saint.”

Unanimous voices of agreement rose up around Padmé as people started clapping again, much to the timid Fae’s embarrassment.

“What is your name, my dear?” Queen Shmi turned to the Fae, smiling tenderly.

“ _Oh!!_ ” The Fae’s face turned 33 shades – Padmé counted – of red, and blurted out, “Thre- _Threepio_ , my lady.” She bowed once to Shmi, once to Qui-Gon, once to the infant prince, and then all but fled back to Artoo’s side.

Padmé darted a peek around Sola to see the third Fae quietly walking forward, clothed in a regal green cape; he looked very young and serious.

And within seconds, a deafening screech shook the entire room; the windows shattered, tables and chairs tumbled over. Screaming ensued, and onlookers clung to each other in fear. Padmé and Sola cried out in fear as their parents huddled around them protectively, the bodyguards surrounding the royal family. Under one of the bodyguards’ legs, Padmé could see Shmi snatching up a wailing Anakin into her arms and holding herself and the babe close to Qui-Gon’s chest as he drew out his sword, waiting for the inevitable attack.

Then a sudden crack ripped through half the floor, causing several guests to fall over and run out of the way frantically. Out of the crack rose a tall, slender figure, robed in a sleek black cape, hiding his face. Long, bony fingers entwined into each other as the figure gazed at the frightened citizens with an eerie calm.

“…Sheev.” King Qui-Gon’s face went white with fear, with anger. Alarmed murmurs rang amongst the guests, as they pointed at the figure in black and shuffled away as far as they could.

“…Qui-Gon. My old friend.” Sheev slid back his hood, revealing a fairly weathered face, a false smile, and wispy white hair framing the back of his head.

He looked kind…but by the looks on Padmé’s parents’ faces, she knew it must be a façade. Gulping, she snuggled closer into her mother’s gown.

“I did not receive an invitation to your son’s coronation. Did your little birds lose their way to my castle? I wouldn’t blame them; it is quite that far for a flight.” The mysterious figure addressed Qui-Gon in a chiding manner, “I am sure you would be wise enough not to forget me…your _majesty_.”

Qui-Gon brandished his sword, fury bright in his eyes as he moved forward to shield his wife and son. “You received no invitation, Sheev. You’re not welcome here. Leave now, and we can forget this utter indiscretion you have brought upon us.”

A mocking gasp escaped Sheev. He held up his fingers to his mouth in feigned horror. “Such a shame, Qui-Gon,” he rasped, “And here I thought you were a friend of the _Faes_.”

Impulsively, Artoo shoved his way past the guards and shook a bold fist at Sheev, “You’re _not_ one of us, not anymore!” His amiable face twisted up into a snarl, “You _turned_ your back on us…and _joined the Daevae_!”

Sheev rolled his eyes, mildly irritated at the shocked murmurs around him. “Yes…or so the _rumors_ say,” he sneered at Artoo, and with a flick of his wrist, he sent Artoo flying through the air. “ _ARTOO!_ ” Threepio screamed, whirling around to see his figure fly through the air and hit the wall. Those closest to the wall rushed over to help the dazed Fae back up.

Disgusted, Sheev watched a hysterical Threepio run over to Artoo. “Well, I wasn’t planning on doing that, I assure you, O King of the Silver Cities,” Sheev waved his hands about carelessly, facing Qui-Gon once again.

Qui-Gon was no fool; he knew his soldiers had no power over Sheev. But his courage was never to be underestimated. He strode forward, towering over Sheev from his platform. “Speak your intentions, and then leave. I will not have cause for war against you.”

The Daevae smirked faintly, glancing up and down at Qui-Gon patronizingly. “My old friend. I simply came by so I could too bless _your_ child…with a gift of _my_ own.”

A sharp intake of breath escaped Shmi, and she held Anakin closer to her breast, “ _NO!_ ” She cried out, “You will _not_ touch _my son_.” She reached forward and drew out her sword.

“ _Shmi!_ ” Qui-Gon leaped to her side, fearing Sheev would simply destroy his wife for her boldness.

“ _Tu valia nenx akcij!_ ” Exclaimed Sheev, waving a hand swiftly over the throne room. Sudden silence filled the atmosphere. Not a soul could move a muscle.

In an icy calm, Sheev strode forward to a frozen Shmi, whose eyes belied fear for her son’s life. Smiling placidly, the white-haired Daevae plied the child out of his mother’s arms, and lifted him up under the bright glass roofs of the palace.

“Aahhh… _tu aras tave noretivas wo_.” A sinister grin spread across his face as he studied the paralyzed infant’s face, red from crying. But his eyes, a clear, brilliant blue, held absolutely no fear in them.

Sheev effortlessly swung Anakin down and held him to his scratchy black cloak, turning around to face his utterly captive audience. “Now, you all have no choice but to witness this day, in which I have found the Chosen One. Yes, as prophecy states, the Daevae will rise up against the Faes and take over the 66 realms of Galactia, and the King of Coruscant shall lead them into a new era, where the Daevae will forever rule.”

Pausing, Sheev’s eyes rove over the immobile people – so simpleminded and weak – and frowned slightly. “You all will remember this day…this day, in which I also shall bestow a gift upon this august child. A gift that may seem like a curse – but it is a gift nonetheless.”

“ _My_ Prince Anakin,” Sheev gazed down on the brave-eyed boy, a cruel sneer quirking the Daevae’s lips, “On your eighteenth birthday, you shall come upon a fiery river of molten stone, and you will fall. The necromantic fires of the volcano Mustafar shall put you into eternal darkness, and you will serve me as my Dark Phoenix. You will be imperial, immortal, and invincible. I give you the name… _Vader_.” He finished in a hushed whisper, and placed the babe back into his crib.

“ _Tu galez buti uzsit!_ ” Sheev declared, and the earth began trembling as red smoke came up around the Daevae.

Then he was gone.

Chaos erupted throughout the palace, but Padmé barely noticed anything as she clung to her mother and sister in fright. “Mama, I want to go back home!” She cried. Ruwee and Jobal attempted to hide their shaken emotions and comforted their daughters while other officials and guests rushed to the terror-struck Coruscant king and queen, now surrounding their son with their entwined arms.

After a moment of composing himself, Qui-Gon nodded hastily and held up his hands, “My people, my people, and my guests!!” He called out as calmly as he could, “This is not a time to panic and cower in fear. Coruscant is a place where courage and strength can be found…even in the smallest and most unexpected of places! Evil will never be able to fully defeat good…we will find a way to overthrow this Prophecy; you shall see.”

“But how?” Qui-Gon’s wife, utterly spent and despairing, asked solemnly from her vantage point over the crib.

And for the first time, Qui-Gon seemed lost, his eyes lowering as he pondered.

Before the quiet could become even more uneasy, another voice lifted from the crowd. “Your majesties…if I may.” The Fae dressed in green stepped forward out of the throes, his grey eyes softened with deep sorrow and compassion. “I have yet blessed your child with a gift of my own…and with the powers given to me by the sun and the stars and the moon, I can change the course of fate.”

Qui-Gon and Shmi stared at the third Fae with somber hope. “Can you break the curse?” Shmi pleaded quietly.

“No, my lady,” the Fae bowed his head sympathetically, “Destiny cannot be prevented…however, it can be altered. Sheev has put an Inevitable Curse on the prince…but it is not impenetrable. There is a way to break it, if you will allow me to offer my blessing.”

Without hesitancy, the king and queen stepped aside with a simultaneous nod of permission. A hush fell across the visitors as they raptly watched the Fae come forward.

“Prince Anakin…” the Fae lowered his voice in a comforting timbre to soothe the whimpering babe, “I am Obi-Wan of Stewjon, and it is in great reverence and honor that I should offer you a token of luck, for you will face great tragedy in your adulthood. But this great tragedy will not last, for I will give you a secret to breaking every curse there is in this galaxy. It is true that you will grow with great courage and intellect, kindness and selflessness, but the most powerful gift you can ever receive and give…is the Gift of True Love.”

“On your eighteenth birthday, you will indeed fall into the River of Mustafar, but it will be love that prevents you from turning into the Dark Phoenix. Instead, you will fall into a deep sleep, and not even the darkest sorceries of the Daevae will be able to awaken you. There is only one thing that can break the Dark Phoenix curse…and it is True Love’s Kiss. And then, you will awaken, and the Curse will be broken, forever.”

A lump throbbed in Obi-Wan’s throat as he inhaled deeply, his heart twisting in pain over the unavoidable Prophecy. His head leaned down to press an Enchanted Kiss on Anakin’s soft brow. And thus Anakin’s Curse was challenged by Anakin’s Gift.

The Fae bowed to his king and queen before returning to his Fae-favorers. Murmurs and grieved weeping rose up among the people, readying themselves for the next part in the ceremony. There was no going back, and there was nothing they could do now.

But Padmé of Naboo, at nearly five years of age, knew exactly what she was destined to do one day.

She would be the Daevae-Destroyer, the Princess Who Hopes, and the Peace-Bringer of all the Kingdoms.

(But she still was _not_ going to marry that baby!)

* * *

 

_And thus began the Era of the Chosen One Prophecy..._

_Sheev and his Dark Faes waited patiently far away deep in the caverns and mountains of Dathomir…_

_King Qui-Gon and Queen Shmi found it wise give up their child to the care of the peaceful Faes, who would hide Prince Anakin away until after his 18 th birthday, in hopes that the Prophecy would not fulfill its vow…_

_And so Obi-Wan, Threepio, and Artoo willingly took in Anakin as their own, to be raised among their own people…_

**Author's Note:**

> Translations from http://funtranslations.com/sith:  
> "Tu valia nenx akcij!" = "You will be still!"  
> "Tu aras tave noretivas wo." = "You are the Chosen One."  
> "Tu galez buti uzsit!" = "You may be free!"  
> (Disclaimer: This is Star Wars, and this is FANFIC. And also super AU. So, if there are any inaccuracies, you are completely welcome to point them out, really. :-D )
> 
> Please be patient for Chapter 2. It is the last 3 weeks of college classes for me (I should've been writing a paper instead of fanfic this weekend but oh well), so I don't think I'll be able to write for fun until I get my classes out of the way. :-( :-P :-)
> 
> Feel free to leave any kind of feedback; it will be VERY appreciated!!! :-)


End file.
